


Spin [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: demon alchemist [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Canon - Manga, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Vigilantism, both ears and the tail, crazy!ed, does not mean it's giving you bad advice, hawkeye has no time for your existential crisis, hughes is having way too much fun, it's a dirty job but someone has to do it, just because it's a voice in your head, the press running amok, violence is the answer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 06:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5038312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed knows a hundred ways to kill a person organized into ten distinct degrees of painful, but only the most basic first aid. And if that doesn’t say it all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spin [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/606139) by [metisket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/metisket/pseuds/metisket). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Chapter 1

Chapter 2

### Download

[Chapter 1](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Crazy!Ed%20Verse/Spin%20Chapter%201.mp3) | 2:31:29 | 138.9 MB  
---|---|---  
[Chapter 2](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Crazy!Ed%20Verse/Spin%20Chapter%202.mp3) | 2:16:27 | 125.2 MB  
[Spin Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/Spin.m4b) | 4:47:57 | 131.1 MB  
[demon alchemist Podbook](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Audiobooks/Fullmetal%20Alchemist/demon%20alchemist.m4b) | 10:52:21 | 298.5 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/spin) |  |   
[Podbook Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/demon-alchemist-series) |  |   
  
### Music

_Shunkan SENTIMENTAL_ by SCANDAL

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!!


End file.
